dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasu (DBA)
' Kasu '''is a namekian that was 'kidnapped' by Towa and Mira after they were in need of a minion. (This was before Towa discovered the ability to turn people into her minions). Towa went back in time and made the orginal King Piccolo spit out a egg for her to be her minion. Towa and Mira then trained the newley born Kasu and made him stronger then Frieza, Cell and even Majin Buu! As a reward for Kasu helping Towa and Mira for about 6 years Towa sent Kasu to the present to and let him do what ever he wants. Kasu wanted to discover his heritage and revive the orginal King Piccolo, and thats what he did. Little did Kasu know that this was just a scheme from Towa and Mira to get him out of there hands since Towa has finally discovered the ability to turn people into her minions. 'Appearance' ' Kasu looks alot like Piccolo jr. but in King Piccolo's clothes. Kasu also wears a red cape with the Time breaker symbol on it to show that he is working for Towa and Mira. Kasu is given his red time breaker cape when he was taken to the future by Towa and Mira. When Kasu fuses with King Piccolo he looks like King Piccolo because King Piccolo is the host of the fusion. '''Personality ' Kasu' is very obidient to the people he is working for. Kasu has a huge temper when he gets betrayed. Kasu's pride usually gets to the best of him like him not wanting to fuse with Piccolo. 'Abilities' Explosive Demon Wave: Yes this is the same technique King Piccolo uses. Eye Beam: 'Shoots Ki lasers from his eyes. '''Ultra Demon Ball: '''Kasu's own technique where he lifts one of his hands above his head and puts his other hand below his waist. Then, he makes ki energy in them and slowly moves the two hands to his chest. When his hands reach his chest it makes a ki ball. Kasu then lifts the ki ball in the air and makes it really big, he then throws it at the person hes fighting. '''Namekian Revenge Death Ball Barrage: '''Kasu fires ki blast in the air then combines them to make a huge ball. Then Kasu shoots ki blast from the giant ki ball shrinking the ki ball in the process. Kasu then refils the ki ball with ki by shooting a energy beam in it. Kasu then jumps in the air and hits the ki ball at his opponent. 'Dragon Ball ' '''King Piccolo Saga: '''Kasu is born in the events of Dragon Ball but he is taken to the future after he was born. Mira told King Piccolo to give him a egg or he'll kill him. King Piccolo doubted his strength at first but then Mira destroyed a city. King Piccolo trembled in fear and ended up giving an egg to Towa and Mira. 'Dragon Ball Alpha The New King Piccolo Saga: 'After Kasu arrives at Earth his first course of action was to revive King Piccolo. The two fought the Z fighters until Kasu was defeated by Vegeta after realizing what he has became. King Piccolo ran up to Kasu and forcefully fused with him. Piccolo Jr. sealed King Piccolo and Kasu using the Mafuba. The Time Breakers then arrived. Bardock takes King Piccolo out of the Mafuba jar and Towa defuses King Piccolo and Kasu. 'Time Breaker Bardock Saga: '''After Kasu realizes then hes been bestrayed twice him and Mira fight but Kasu ends up being defeated. Kasu then decides to fight with the Z fighters against Towa and Mira's army. '''Mira Saga: 'Transformations' '''Super Namekian: '''Kasu has the ability to increase his size like his brother Piccolo Jr. '''King Piccolo: '''Kasu gets forcefully fused with King Piccolo. The fusion looks like King Piccolo since he hosted the fusion. Trivia *Kasu's name comes from the japanese word of Maracas, Marakasu. *His name pun comes from the other children of King Piccolo, they are all named after instruments such as Piano, Drum, and even Piccolo himself. *Kasu was originally never gonna join the Z Fighters, he was gonna be killed by Mira. Before even that Kasu was even gonna be killed by Vegeta. *Kasu's name was gonna orginate from the english version of Maracas. Some names he was gonna have were: Mara, Marcas, Racas, and Cas. Category:Shaymex Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:New Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Alpha Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters with ki Category:Main Character(s)